donaldduckfandomcom-20200223-history
The New Neighbor
The New Neighbor is a Donald Duck short released 1 August 1953. Summary Donald Duck has moved into a new neighborhood to live in peace. He smiles to see his new neighbor, Pete, who casually dumps his garbage into Donald's flower garden. Pete then gives his dog Muncey a bone, and the Dog plows through the fence and buries it in Donald's garden too. Donald and Pete greet each other and almost immediately Pete asks to borrow some ice cubes. Donald shows him the refrigerator but Pete cleans it out by taking all his food, thanking him as he leaves. Muncey returns with a note asking to borrow Donald's dishes. Donald fumes until Pete visits again to have him try what looks like porridge. Donald tries it and likes it at first, but when Pete tells Mucey that he is too finicky and that Donald eats it, he coughs it out. Later as Donald gardens, Pete greets Donald again and asks to borrow his spade but instead he takes all of Donald's tools, the fork, trowel, sprayer, pruners, and clippers. As Donald gets mad, a thunderstorm hits. Donald runs in the porch to dry until Pete reminds him that he returned his tools. Donald sees them lying in the mud on his side of the fence and quickly picks them up and goes back in the house while Pete sits reading his newspaper. The next day, Pete climbs up his tree to give it a trimming and the wind blows all the branches and leaves fall onto Donald's lawn. Donald gasps seeing this and Pete tells him, "Better rake 'em up quick! They'll ruin your lawn!" and laughs. Now Donald is livid and thinks Pete is doing these things on purpose. He rakes up his lawn very quickly and puts the pile into an incinerator. Donald sees Pete's laundry on the clothesline and laughs. He starts a fire to burn his leaves and calls for Pete showing him the smoke is after his laundry. Pete grabs a hose to douse douse the fire and sprays Donald in the face. As Pete laughs at this, Donald grabs the hose and puts down Pete's shorts and when they're full he pokes holes in them with his pitchfork. Pete walks around looking like a fountain. Donald laughs but gets bashed in the head from a baseball bat by Pete. The brawl makes headlines in the newspapers: "Neighborhood Brawl Grows", "War! Between Neighbors", "Neighbors Erupt! Television Covers Battle". The whole neighborhood gathers to watch the fight. Pete cuts most of Donald's tree, saying "Let's watch that property line, punk!" Donald then cuts Pete's longjohns which were blowing over the fence. Pete flings apples at Donald. Donald catapults paint onto Pete's face. Pete dumps garbage on Donald. Donald flings a trash lid like a discus to Pete and breaks his greenhouse. Pete hammer-throws a lawn mower onto Donald's roof, mowing off a strip of shingles. Donald climbs the ladder to stop it, but it knocks him and the ladder into Pete, turning the ladder and fence into a see-saw. Pete lifts the ladder up high, and Donald and the mower zoom down, mowing the clothes off Pete's back. Donald and Pete are aided by the neighbors, acting like boxing coaches. One neighbor tells Pete "Give him the old spike fence," then tells Donald the same thing. Pete and Donald build the fence between their property very high. The neighbors chant "Higher! Higher! Higher!" until Muncey plows through the fence again, looking for his bone, with the other dogs cheering him on. The fence trembles and falls apart, scaring all the neighbors and causing a huge wreck. Pete, injured and bandaged, reluctantly moves away and takes what's left of his house with him. Donald sits in his chair and happily reads his paper, in the back of a moving van. Category:Shorts Category:Pete